Along with the development of electronic intelligence technology, various wearable devices, e.g., smart wristbands, smart watches and smart spectacles, are emerging. To meet the market demands, the functions of the wearable devices are highly demanded, and meanwhile it is required to develop new functions.
Usually, a wearable device includes a main body and a connection member. The main body, as a core member of the wearable device, includes a central processing unit and a display screen, and the connection member is used to wear the wearable device onto a body of a user. In order to meet the market demands, the wearable device may be provided with a plurality of functional modules. When the functional modules are arranged within the main body, a size of the main body will inevitably be increased. Taking a smart watch as an example, when the main body is oversized, it is uneasy to carry it, and the appearance thereof is adversely affected. Hence, it is able to reduce the size of the main body to some extent when the plurality of functional modules is arranged within the connection member. However, in the related art, operational states of the functional modules are still controlled by the main body even when the functional modules are arranged within the connection member, so it is still required to provide the main body with corresponding structures, e.g., buttons, for controlling the operational states thereof. At this time, the size of the main body will be somewhat increased, and it is still unable to meet the market demands.